Another Year At Hogwarts
by RadiatedMarshmallow
Summary: Hogwarts students Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd return for another year, make new friends, get involved in relationships, and try to survive teachers, homework, and classes.


A/N: Since my other story has not gotten much feedback, the lack of interest has caused me to discontinue it. I got the idea for this story shortly after beginning the other one, but vowed not to start it until I finished The Color Red first. Hopefully you all will like this one better.  
I got the idea when I mentally sorted all the members of SPD into Hogwarts houses and then thought of different crossover ships and friendships. Each chapter will be from the point of view of each of the rangers in a world in which they are not rangers, but Hogwarts students. There is no logical order as to whose point of view each chapter is in, I just write about who would be best for that period in time. The rangers are also not in the same years. Sky is a seventh year, Syd, Z, and Jack are all sixth years, and Bridge is a fifth year.  
Enjoy c:

"Do you have all of your stuff in your trunks? I don't want to have to owl a bunch of things like last time!"

It was ten-thirty am on a cool September morning in London and the Carson family was bidding their farewells at Kings Cross Station. "Yes mum, I'm sure. I checked my trunk about fifty times before we left," Bridge told his mother in an annoyed tone. She worried way too much sometimes.

"Okay and do you have your ticket?" she asked.

He nodded and held up the piece of paper.

"For the love of God Marissa!" his father cut in, "Calm down! The boy is fifteen now; I'm sure he can handle this just as well as he has for previous four years."

"I'm just making sure he's prepared Andrew!" she snapped, "He may be a teenager, but he's still a boy!"

Andrew shook his head at his wife in annoyance.

"You're coming home for the holidays, aren't you?" the woman continued to question her son.

"I'll owl you a couple months ahead to let you know," Bridge replied, "Can I go now? The train leaves in thirty minutes. I don't think I want to miss it. It's a long walk to Scotland... "

"Okay," Marissa replied with a sigh, "Hugs before you go."

The boy rolled his eyes as his mother tearfully pulled him into a tight embrace. Once she let go, he gave the same to his father.

"Be safe son," said Andrew.

Bridge nodded and loaded the last of his things on to a luggage cart and hurried off, giving his parents one last wave goodbye. The only bad thing about having muggle parents was the fact that they couldn't get through to the platform with him. Instead, he had to give his last goodbyes from the car outside the station. Taking care to avoid the thousands of muggles crowding the busy station, he raced toward the wall between platform nine and ten. Cringing as he made impact with the brick, he quickly phased through the seemingly opaque surface into the hidden station: Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

He laughed at himself remembering his first year and how he had been so confused as to where the platform was. Luckily, he spotted other wizards entering and could figure out how to do the rest. Even after four years, running at a wall was still a little awkward for him.

Bridge gazed up at the large clock declaring the official time at the station. Ten forty-five. Fortunately, the train was still boarding despite how late he was. He pushed the luggage cart toward the car that stored the students' cargo. He wasn't going to be late. That was when he collided with someone else. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"No I'm quite fine, really," replied the girl he had just ran over as she got up from her place on the ground. Gray eyes met his gaze. The girl had long, tangled blond hair that reached her waist. She wore a necklace of Butterbeer caps and radishes as earrings. A wand was tucked behind her ear. Aside from the odd aura to her, Bridge concluded that she was rather pretty.

"Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard…"

"I'm good," she smiled, "Well I have to get on the train. Maybe I'll see you around the castle?"

"Sure," he replied, but she was gone.

Shaking his head to get it cleared, he passed his trunks and broomstick to the house elves loading the cargo compartment. Then he took the luggage cart to the storage area where they were to be put back into the muggle part of the station. As he was picking up his carry on items, a lunch sack and a briefcase, a small croak sounded from his pocket. "Oh! Coraline! I almost forgot about you!" he exclaimed as he pulled a tiny green toad out.

He had received her as a gift during his second year from Professor Flitwick, as he was one of his favorite students. Since then, he and the toad had almost been inseparable. She went almost everywhere with him.

Stroking his beloved pet, Bridge boarded the train. Unfortunately, being late had its setbacks. Almost every compartment was full. Having barely any friends, he knew that there probably weren't any seats saved for him. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, he began to work his way toward the compartments where most of his fellow Ravenclaws sat. Maybe his housemates would be somewhat friendly. Finally, he found one empty seat next to a girl reading a magazine. "Excuse me," he said, "Is this seat taken?"

A pair of familiar gray eyes appeared over the article they were reading. "No it isn't," the girl replied softly, "You can sit there."

She put down her magazine and cleared her things out of the way to give Bridge some more room. He began to stow his bags, putting the briefcase on a shelf above him and his lunch sack beneath his seat. "You're the nice boy who accidentally ran me over with his luggage cart aren't you?" she asked.

"I do believe so," Bridge replied, "Sorry again."

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. Your name is?"

"Bridge Carson."

"Wonderful meeting you Bridge," said Luna with a smile.

As he sat down, the train began to pull away. He watched as many children leaned out the windows to say one last goodbye to their parents.

Luna picked up her magazine and continued reading. "You read upside down?" asked Bridge, wanting to keep the conversation going, "That's rather interesting."

"Yes I do," Luna replied, "I find that the words speak to you differently that way. You find it odd, don't you? Most people do…"

"No, not at all. I can tell you something weird about me too."

"Well go on. I'd love to hear it."

She put down her magazine to give him her full attention. "When I can't figure something out, I do a headstand," Bridge explained.

"That is a curious way to think," she replied, "It sounds rather physically draining."

"Not really. When I was young, I came to the conclusion that gravity pulls everything downward, including ideas. That's why it's hard to think standing up. When you're upside down, your brain tends to soak things up better."

Luna laughed a little. "Well that does make sense," she replied, "Oh! I feel so rude. I completely forgot to offer you a copy of this month's issue of _The Quibbler._"

She reached into her bag and presented a copy to him. "This one is about Gulping Plimpies. My father wrote a wonderful article on how to catch them, and he even included a good recipe for making them into soup."

Bridge smiled and took the magazine. "So your father is a writer?" he asked.

"No. He's the editor, but sometimes he does like to add his two cents."

He continued to skim through the articles. "So what year are you in?" Luna asked.

"I'm a fifth year."

"Strange isn't it? I'm in the same year, but we've never really talked before. Funny how people seem to just appear."

"Indeed," he replied, "But you're not a Ravenclaw too, are you? That would explain things."

"I am."

"But I never see you around the common room..."

"I like to wander," she explained, "I don't like being confined to a little room with the same people. I'm often walking about the castle, or sometimes I go into the forest. The creatures there are rather interesting."

"I would imagine I would at least see you at breakfast or something."

"I'm often late to breakfast too. I guess my body likes to wander when I sleep too. I often go to bed in my dormitory, but then wake up in a completely different place. That's why I started wearing shoes to bed..."

"You wear shoes to bed?"

"Well yeah. I don't want to hurt my feet, or get them dirty."

Bridge let out a small chuckle and shook his head. His new compartment-mate was a rather interesting personality, which was something he liked. He himself wasn't the most normal person in the world and he wasn't afraid to admit that. However, it was very rare when he met someone else who thought just the same.

"Do you have many friends?" he asked, "You seem rather nice. I'm surprised no one wanted to sit with you."

"Oh I do," she replied, "Just not in Ravenclaw. Most of my friends are Gryffindors."

"Really? Who?"

"Well I met Ginny during my fourth year on the train. She was quite lovely; and then she introduced me to her brother and his friends. They invited me to this club they started last year."

"What kind of club. I'd be happy to join. I mean, I don't have much friends. You're rather pleasant, so I'd trust your judgement on who would be nice to hang with."

"I'm sorry Bridge," replied Luna with a small grimmace, "But it's top secret. And plus, I don't believe there is any need for it this year. I don't know, I'd have to talk to Harry."

"Harry?" Bridge asked, obviously confused.

"Why Harry Potter of course!" she exclaimed, "What other Harry would there be?"

"You know Harry Potter?" he was obviously astonished.

"Yes, he is one of my good friends. I can maybe introduce you two sometime. I think he'd like you very much."

Bridge couldn't believe it. Only a short while, he had almost no friends and now this lovely new girl was offering to introduce him to one of the most well known students at new year was starting off better than he could have ever expected.

"Thank you Luna," he replied, "I'd love to meet him. Listen, we have a long ride ahead of us. Mind if I get some sleep?"

"Not at all. I'll wake you if needed."

xxx

Luna awoke him as the trolley passed by their seats. "Would you two like anything?" the witch asked.

"Some pudding please," said Luna, "and some every flavor beans."

The witch took her money and handed her the treats. "And for you?" she asked, turning to Bridge.

"Oh, I'm good," he replied.

She nodded and continued to push the cart further down the train. "Why didn't you get anything?" Luna asked, "You ought to be hungry. That's why I woke you"

"I'm taken care of," he replied, pulling the lunch bag from under his seat.

Inside was a small loaf of bread, some butter, and a knife. "Butter?" asked Luna, "Wouldn't it be melted by now?"

"Simple refrigeration spell," he answered, "I learned it over the summer."

"But still, even then you only have bread and butter. It seems like a rather bland lunch…"

"Wait," Bridge continued, pulling a piece of bread from the bag and his wand out of his pocket.

Holding it steady, he cleared his throat. "Incendio!" he exclaimed.

A small jet of fire was produced from he wand. He then held the bread at the correct height. After a few seconds, he flipped it over. Once both sides were evenly brown, he put out his fire. "See?" he said excitedly, "Toast! I've been practicing that all summer! Finally, I've made the perfect piece."

"All that for a piece of toast?" Luna asked, "Why couldn't you just make it at home?"

"Well then the butter would have made it soggy. Plus, no one likes cold toast."

She shook her head and laughed at him. "But how do you keep the flame under control so well?" she asked, "If I tried to do the same, I would've lit this whole compartment on fire."

"Charms is my best subject," he replied, "According to Flitwick, I have a real talent at it. I'm one of his favorite students. He's the one who bought me Coraline."

He motioned to the toad.

"That's a really cute toad. But about your charm, do you think you could teach me sometime?" she asked, "It seems like a good skill to have."

"Sure, maybe sometime this year. Definitely not on the train. I don't want to endanger the lives of all the students at Hogwarts."

She laughed. "Definitely not."

"Want some?" Bridge asked, "I'm making it extra buttery."

Luna shook her head. "I think I'm fine. And hey, that's a strange thing you do with your fingers there."

"What do you mean?"

"The way your fingers wiggle when you say 'buttery'."

"My fingers do not wiggle!" he exclaimed, "Watch."

He held up his hand. "Buttery."

Bridge quickly snapped his hand down in embarassment.

Luna giggled as he blushed.

"Okay so maybe I do. That still doesn't change how delicious it is!"

He proceeded to spread the butter on the freshly toasted bread and chomp it down. Just as he was about to make another, one of the Ravenclaw prefects interrupted him. "I do hope you're being careful," she snapped, "I don't want you lighting the whole train on fire!"

"No need to worry," Luna chimed in, "Bridge said he was one of Flitwick's favorite charms students. He's rather talented at the art."

"I don't care how good he is, there's still a risk," the prefect retorted, "Anyway, I was sent up here to tell you guys to change into your robes. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in a few moments."

As quickly as she had appeared, the prefect was off and barking at a couple of first years making trouble.

"Cranky one isn't she?" Luna asked, "I wonder what's gotten to her?"

Bridge shrugged, "Oh well. I think we better find our robes."

He got up and reached for his briefcase stowed on the shelves above them to retrieve his robes, slacks, button up shirt, and blue and bronze tie. "I can go to another compartment for now…" he stated in a rather awkward tone, "That way you… um can change without feeling all weird."

Luna gave him a smile, "Okay."

He nodded and was about to head out when she stopped him. "Bridge?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends this year."

"I do too Luna. Sit with me at the feast tonight?"

"Sure."

A/N: Feedback is totally appreciated! It helps me know if I should keep writing or not. Basically, reviews = more chapters c:


End file.
